


The Magic Within

by tired__pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Knight Kageyama, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Slow Burn, not too graphic though, some violence, sorcerer hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/pseuds/tired__pigeon
Summary: “Now, as for your reward, if you succeed, you shall be given a seat at the throne.” Kageyama did not respond. “If you bring me back the sorcerer, alive, and within the time frame provided, of course.”**Kageyama is a royal knight tasked with finding the elusive Fire Whisperer and bringing him back to the Queen. If he succeeds he will become the next King. If he fails he will most likely be exiled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU! I've had this idea for a long time and a lot of people have been helping me develop it properly since it's quite a complex AU. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!!

Kageyama’s steps echoed through the empty chamber, the rustling of his cape amplified by the silence. The throne room was massive, roughly the size of an entire hospital. On special occasions, it was used as a ballroom, with thousands of nobles wearing intricate clothing intertwined in the most exquisite dances. Kageyama refrained from attending such balls, finding them one of the greatest causes of his boredom.

Today was no special occasion. The room was, therefore, empty, save for the crimson velvet carpet extended from the 10 feet tall oak doors all the way to the throne itself on the opposite side wall. Kageyama was walking on said carpet, body straight and head held high. When he reached the steps leading to the throne he kneeled on his left knee, placed his right fist closed over his heart, and bowed his head.

“My Queen,” he said, his voice firm.

“You may rise, Kageyama,” the Queen, Yachi Madoka, looked down at him.

Kageyama raised his head and nodded briefly before standing, hands by his sides and head high with confidence.

“Your Majesty called for me?” he asked.

Kageyama knew how to behave before royalty. He was virtually raised in the palace. His father had been the personal knight of Yachi Akihiko, the late king of Miyagi. When the king passed away his father became the Commander of the army but died in battle not long after. Kageyama’s mother left him when her husband died so the young boy was taken in by the Knights, who honored his father’s memory by raising him to be the best knight Miyagi had ever seen.

“I have indeed -I have a proposal,” she smiled at him. Kageyama immediately knew it wasn’t a proposal. If he refused anything to the queen he would be stripped of his title.

“Anything, my Queen,” he said, bowing his head.

“Your family has long served mine with the utmost loyalty. You have been rising in your ranks and proving yourself to be a valuable asset to this kingdom. I believe, therefore, it is time to send you on a quest to prove your worth.”

Kageyama’s eyes snapped up at that and he straightened himself up. A quest! He had never been on a quest. He had heard of quests from the others Knights. According to them, the Queen's quests were as ruthless and unforgiving as she. Nevertheless, Kageyama couldn't help but feel his body buzzing with excitement at the thought of being sent on a quest. Completing a quest usually came with incredible rewards such as riches or titles. Kageyama could barely hold himself back from asking what was in it for him.

“This quest is of the utmost importance, Kageyama. Failure will not be tolerated. Is that understood?”

“Yes, my Queen. I would never fail you!” he said, bowing again. He knew he was bowing excessively but he did not know how else he could properly thank her for the quest.

“Very well. Your quest is quite simple. There is a sorcerer on the run. He has been causing quite the ruckus in small villages around the Kingdom. Find him and bring him to me. Do not kill him. Do you understand?"

“Yes, my queen,” Kageyama said, deflating slightly.

The quest presented to him sounded rather underwhelming. The other Knights usually told him of quests for hidden magical objects or rare creatures needed for potions. All Kageyama had to do was capture some dumb sorcerer and bring him back. He had done this plenty of times. The queen often sent campaigns to druid camps to search for sorcerers and when they found them they brought them by the bulk.

“Do not underestimate him,” she warned Kageyama. “This sounds like a simple enough task but many have failed before you,” she shot her personal knight an annoyed look before turning back to him. “You can get all the needed information from Commander Oikawa. As for your resources, Kiyoko will aid you. You have a month,” she finished, intertwining her fingers and resting them on her legs.

“Yes, my queen. Thank you. You shall not be disappointed,” Kageyama bowed once more, knee on the floor. “Now, as for your reward, if you succeed, you shall be given a seat at the throne.” Kageyama did not respond. “If you bring me back the Sorcerer, alive, and within the time frame provided, of course.”

Kageyama’s heart stopped. A seat at royalty? The seat belonged to the queen’s daughter, and Kageyama’s childhood friend, Hitoka. Unless…

“You shall have Hitoka’s hand in marriage. I hope you comprehend the implications of such an offer,” the queen finished.

Kageyama stared at her with wide eyes and nodded hurriedly. “Y-Yes, Your Highness,” he stuttered out.

The queen sighed. “That is all. You may leave,” she waved her hand, looking towards her counselor to treat other matters.

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Kageyama said, straightening up before he turned around and walked out of the throne room.

As soon as the doors closed behind him he started sprinting. What was going on? Was he offered Hitoka’s hand? Was she okay with that? Was she even aware of it? Why hadn't she told him anything? Once Kageyama arrived at his destination he placed both hands on his knees and breathed heavily, catching his breath. Once he recovered he straightened himself and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” called Hitoka from inside.

Kageyama opened the door and stepped into the study. Hitoka was sitting on a lounge chair. Kiyoko stood behind her, combing her hair. When she saw Kageyama she smiled widely and stood up, wincing when her hair got caught in Kiyoko’s fingers.

“My apologies, My Lady,” Kyoko pulled her hands away.

“Don’t apologize. It was my fault,” Hitoka smiled at her, warmth shining in her eyes. “Tobio!” she turned around to face him before running to him and hugging him tightly. He did not respond to the hug. Hitoka frowned and pulled away. “What’s wrong?”

Kageyama closed the door behind him and looked at her. “Did you know the Queen would offer me your hand in marriage?”

Hitoka’s face fell and she turned around, making her way back to her chair and motioning for Kageyama to follow. He did, sitting down on the chair in front of hers. She sat and Kiyoko got started on her hair once more, cradling her thin fingers through Hitoka’s blond locks.

“Yes,” she said, looking up at him.

“Why did you not tell me?” he frowned.

“What good would it do? Either way, Mother asked me not to. I tried to convince her otherwise, but she was having none of it,” Hitoka sighed and her shoulder sagged. “Don’t get me wrong, Tobio. I love you, but only as a brother.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m aware. I have no romantic feelings for you, either.”

“What do you expect me to do, Tobio? We don’t want to marry each other. I fail to see why you’re coming to me with the issue.”

“Fail to-” Kageyama ran his fingers through his hair and frowned. “Hitoka, the queen is your mother. Stand up for yourself! Tell her you want to marry someone of your choosing!” he shouted.

“I can’t. You said it yourself. Mother is the queen. Her word is law,” Hitoka shouted back, gripping the sides of her chair.

“You are the princess, Hitoka. You must learn to stand up for yourself. If not for your own sake then for the sake of your kingdom,” Kageyama yelled and stood up.

“Where are you going?” she stood too.

“You’re being a coward! If you don’t step up no one in this entire kingdom will follow you, Hitoka!” Kageyama’s face was turning red.

“What the hell would you know about ruling a kingdom? You couldn’t even become commander of the army!” she shouted.

“You’re not even the commander of your own life! Now your cowardice is bringing down my future too!” Kageyama’s voice cracked slightly and he glared at her. He turned around and stormed out of the room, not giving her a chance to respond. 

******

“I don’t want to, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined as he pulled his sword back and ran it through the target.

“I couldn’t care less. The Queen ordered you to pass the information down to Kageyama and you will do it,” Iwaizumi stood behind Oikawa, arms crossed against his chest.

“Why are you ordering me around? I’m the commander!” Oikawa said and turned to face Iwaizumi, placing a hand on his hip. Immediately he faltered upon seeing the murderous expression on Iwaizumi’s face. “I’m joking, I’m joking! I will give him all the information!” he said hurriedly, pressing his palms together in front of his face, begging for forgiveness.

“And don’t even try to pass on fake information, Shittywaka. Don’t forget that this is not about Kageyama and your stupid rivalry with him. This is about the future of the kingdom. This sorcerer could be the game changer,” Iwaizumi uncrossed his arms and walked over to the corner where the wooden swords were kept.

“It’s so annoying, though,” Oikawa put his sword away as Iwaizumi handed him one of the wooden ones. “You and I are more than capable of completing this quest. If it’s so important then why entrust it to Kageyama, who has never gone on a quest?”

“I don’t know, but it is beyond my authority to question any decision that comes from the queen. The same goes for you,” he said, raising his sword and touching it to Oikawa’s raised one.

“I know, I know. I just wish she would realize that the two of us can do better than that brat,” Oikawa pulled away and almost instantly brought his sword sideways only to have it blocked by Iwaizumi.

“Maybe instead of focusing so much on Kageyama’s quest you should focus more on your own improvement,” Iwaizumi said as he stepped forward and onto Oikawa’s foot before throwing himself against the brown haired man. Oikawa lost his balance and staggered. He raised his sword horizontally in time to block Iwaizumi’s next hit.

“No fair, Iwa-chan. I was in the middle of a rant,” Oikawa pouted, a devious glint in his eyes.

Iwaizumi pulled his sword back before striking from Oikawa’s blind side. “Always be aware of your surroundings,” he reminded him.

“Don’t lecture me! You’ll see, you won’t even get close to me this time!” Oikawa blocked his hit and pulled back, making Iwaizumi lose his balance. He brought his sword up but stopped midair when he realized Iwaizumi was looking at the door. Following his eyes, Oikawa groaned when he saw Kageyama standing there. “Really? Now? Can’t you see that we’re busy?”

Iwaizumi jabbed Oikawa in the side with the side of his sword. “Hi, Kageyama.”

“Hello, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama said and bowed his head ever so slightly before walking in.

“We were practicing. Come back later,” Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest.

“I’m afraid I can’t. I leave in the morning and I need the information now.”

It annoyed Oikawa how Kageyama stood. Straight-backed with his head high and his eyes holding an indescribable fire. He had never struggled to portray himself as a soldier and that pissed Oikawa off.

“Meet us in the war room in five minutes,” Iwaizumi responded since Oikawa was too busy glaring at Kageyama, who merely nodded and walked out. “You are so childish when it comes to him,” He said as he turned around to face Oikawa.

“He’s infuriating! _‘I’m afraid I can’t.’_ So entitled!” Oikawa groaned and threw his hands up in the air.

“You are the commander of the royal army of Miyagi and you are letting Kageyama, a mere soldier, get right under your skin.” Iwaizumi put the swords back where they belonged.

Oikawa sighed and looked at Iwaizumi, his breathing slowing down as a smile made its way onto his face. “You’re right. He’s not someone I should be worrying about.”

Iwaizumi nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his best friend.

“You know who I should be worried about? My boyfriend and how he deprived me of a good morning kiss.” Oikawa smirked and took slow steps towards Iwaizumi.

“Maybe he wouldn’t have done that if you hadn’t been whining all morning long.” Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow and Oikawa placed a hand on his cheek.

“What if I behave better?” Oikawa bit his lip and looked into his eyes.

“Then he might reward you.” Iwaizumi’s eyes were glazed over as he uncrossed his arms and pulled Oikawa closer.

******

Kageyama was about to leave the war room when the commander walked in with his second-in-command. Their disheveled looks explained the reason for their 20-minute delay.

“Decided to come?” Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the chair.

“Don’t speak as if we owe you anything.” Oikawa rolled his eyes and sat in front of Kageyama, Iwaizumi by side.

“You owe me nothing, we are here on orders of the Queen, and to her, you owe your life.” Kageyama uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on the table. “What do I have to know for this quest?”

Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, unwilling to talk to his annoying kouhai. Iwaizumi sighed and took a seat by Oikawa.

“The sorcerer you are looking for is known as ‘the fire whisperer’. He has the ability to wield and manipulate fire to his will,” Iwaizumi started and Kageyama had to bite the inside of his cheek not till laugh. What kind of nickname was ‘the fire whisperer?’

“Okay. Am I allowed to know what he looks like?” Kageyama asked.

“No. Now let Iwa-chan continue,” Oikawa cut across him immediately, crossing his arms over his chest.

“All we know is that he has bright orange hair. We have no information on his current location, either, but we have a list of the last villages where he was allegedly seen.” Iwaizumi slid a roll of parchment across the table to Kageyama.

“There are over fifteen villages listed here, most of which are in different corners of the kingdom. What makes you think any of these reports are truthful?” Kageyama looked up from the paper.

“Most of them are not, but we got a reliable source from Seijoh village saying he was there. We, therefore, know the reports from villages of that  area have a higher probability of being accurate.”

“Fair enough. Anything else I need to know? Is he traveling alone? Who is helping him?” Kageyama rolled up the paper.

“He is alone as far as we know. He is getting help from random villagers along the way, but those found helping him have been punished accordingly,” Iwaizumi sighed and looked at Oikawa briefly before turning back to Kageyama. “You’ll do well not to underestimate him, Kageyama. Oikawa and I saw a brief demonstration of his powers the first time he escaped. He is more powerful than any sorcerers we’ve encountered this far.”

“If he is so dangerous why am I being sent alone?” Kageyama frowned.

“The queen believes a quieter mission will be more successful. He is very elusive.”

Kageyama sighed and rubbed his face before getting up. “Okay. Thank you for your guidance,” he said and bowed briefly before walking out.

“Kageyama,” Oikawa called him. He stopped but didn’t turn around. “If you fail I will steal all your glory.”

Kageyama smirked and walked out. He loved a challenge.

******

Kiyoko opened the door of the laboratory but didn’t smile like she usually did. Kageyama sighed and bit his lip.

“I know I shouldn’t have said those things to Hitoka, but I get upset that she won’t stand up for herself,” he said and looked down.

Kiyoko seemed satisfied with that and stepped aside to let him in. Kageyama looked up and gave her a small smile, stepping in and closing the door behind him.

“Uh… Are you free?” he asked as Kiyoko sat on a chair. Before her was a table with vials and papers scattered, a few bottles of different substances and several books.

Kiyoko nodded and motioned for Kageyama to sit on the chair on the other side of the table and he did so.

“So… uh…” he started, twisting his fingers on his lap. “The queen said you had information about the fire guy?”

Kiyoko nodded. “Yes. He is known for wielding fire. His power is of great caliber but very unstable. I do not believe he has had a mentor therefore it is likely he picked up bits of knowledge here and there. It is also unlikely that his powers obey him consistently. Be careful with him, however. Great bursts of power will kill whoever is in the way.”

Kageyama nodded and looked around the room. He had only been in the lab a couple of times in his life. “If he does try to use his fire against me, how do I protect myself?” he asked.

“A titanium shield. It will be significantly heavier than the shields you usually carry but it is the only material which can actually survive the force of such blow,” she said.

“Titanium? I thought it was an extremely rare metal,” he frowned and looked right at her.

“Fortunately for us our armory contains a titanium shield so we do not have to concern ourselves with acquiring the metal.”

Kageyama sighed and nodded. “Will the normal iron shackles be able to retain his powers?”

“Yes. As long as he is cuffed he cannot produce any fire.”

Kageyama nodded again. “Is there anything else I should know?” he asked.

“Yes. He will likely have a stone with him. Take it as soon as you can and it will diminish his powers considerably.”

“Okay. Thank you, Kiyoko-san,” he said and stood up, bowing to her.

“It’s no problem, Kageyama,” she smiled and stood up, leading him to the door and opening it for him.

“Oh… Please take care of Hitoka for me,” he said and she smiled.

“I always do.”

Kageyama smiled back at her before leaving the lab. It was time to prepare for the mission.

******

“Please be careful…” Yachi said, a sad smile on her face.

“I will. And you take care of yourself,” Kageyama replied and briefly bowed to the princess before getting on his horse.

Waving his companions goodbye Kageyama rode out of the castle through the gates. He kept a slow pace through the village for he did not wish to alarm the citizens. Once he reached the edge of the village, however, he urged his horse forward, beyond a trot to a full gallop. The village of Seijoh was a day’s ride away, but Kageyama had left early in hopes of arriving before sundown. He galloped for hours until he felt the horse gradually lose speed, bit by bit. Kageyama pulled on the reins and kept the horse at medium pace until he spotted a clearing. He got down from his horse and stopped for a while. He ate and drank before feeding his horse and giving it some water. Once they were both well rested he set off once again.

It was past sundown when Kageyama finally reached Seijoh village. He was well aware of the dangers of riding at night, but he refused to camp in the forest. Not only was it uncomfortable but unnecessarily dangerous. Upon his arrival he was greeted by the village’s elder, [ Irihata ](http://haikyuu.wikia.com/wiki/Nobuteru_Irihata) Nobuteru, who recognized his royal garments. They fed him and let him bathe, offering him a bed to regain his strength. The food was awful, the bath water was cold and the bed was hard. Only when he went on campaigns could Kageyama fully comprehend the luxury he lived in for being a royal knight. He wouldn’t dare complain, though, for they were nice enough to take him in. Some villages would kick him out with rocks and pitchforks.

Despite the less than ideal conditions, Kageyama managed to rest, waking up fairly early to get to work. He had to gather information around Seijoh before moving on to the next village. He got up and dressed before going to meet with the village elder. Upon informing him of his search for information about the sorcerer the elder lead him to a small house on the edge of town. Kageyama knocked on the door and almost screamed when it was opened. Before him stood Oikawa but better-looking and with longer hair.

“Irihata-san. How may I help you?” girl-Oikawa asked.

“Good Morning, Ayumi. This is Kageyama Kageyama, a royal knight. He is searching for the Fire Whisperer,” Irihata said.

“So you are the famous Kageyama. Last time Touru came visit he wouldn't shut up about you. Nice to meet you, I’m Oikawa Ayumi,” she extended her hand and Kageyama shook it.

“Ni-Nice to meet you, Oikawa-sama,” he said and she smiled welcoming him into her house.

“How can I be of help? Would you like some tea, milk? Maybe a slice of bread?” she offered.

“Milk, please,” Kageyama replied. Not only was it courtesy to accept food offered to him, he was also starving.

She served him a cup of warm milk and some bread with cheese. As they sat down to eat she repeated her question.

“How may I assist you?”

Kageyama looked at her and his expression turned serious. “You spoke to the sorcerer?” he asked.

“Oh, yes. What would you like to know? I’ve told Touru everything,” she said.

“But he didn’t tell me,” thought Kageyama. Instead, he settled for saying “Please, if it would not be of too much trouble, could you tell me everything you know of this sorcerer?”

“Well, okay. He is much younger than most think. I would say around your age. He is also incredibly loud. For someone who is on the run he sure seemed to enjoy a round of drinks,” Kageyama nodded at her to continue. “I was serving that night. He was quite tipsy and wanted more drinks but I refused to give it to him. I didn’t wanna clean up vomit,” she chuckled. “Anyway, he started babbling on and on about how he was on a super important mission and how he was looking for a teacher. I didn’t realize he was a sorcerer, then. I asked him what kind of teacher. I wanted to keep him talking to try and sober him up. He said a magic teacher so I thought ‘Wow. This kid is really drunk.’ I asked him where he was gonna find this teacher but before he could answer a bunch of guards came in. When I looked back at him he was gone,” she finished and sipped on her tea.

“Did he ever tell you his name?” he asked.

“No. He did, however, mention that famous sorcerer, The Little Giant. Boy said he wanted to be just like him. I said ‘don’t we all?’ I thought it was a funny joke but he was not amused,” she shrugged.

“Is there anything else you can tell me?” he asked.

“No, sorry,” she finished her cup of tea and Kageyama finished his milk. “Sorry I couldn’t be of more help,”

Kageyama shook his head. “No. It helped a lot. Thank you.”

They stood and she lead him to the door. “Kageyama, don’t let him fool you. I know Touru might seem mean sometimes, but he likes you. You just piss him off with your talent,” she smiled and patted his back.

Kageyama’s cheeks reddened and he looked down. “Thank you,” he whispered and walked out, leaving a smiling Ayumi behind.

******

The next few days followed a pattern. Kageyama would go to a new village, rest, gather information, and depart to the next village. He hadn’t gotten a lot of useful information, but the trail was getting fresher. Unfortunately, however, the trail ended in the village of Wakutani. That afternoon, after getting the information he needed, Kageyama made his way to the tavern and ordered himself some mead. A third of his deadline was gone and just when he thought he was getting closer, the trail went cold. He was downing the end of his glass of mead when a man approached him.

“My daughter spoke to the sorcerer,” the man said. Kageyama merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is that so?” he asked as he ordered himself another glass. He was so done with fake reports.

“I speak truth, sir. I do not desire a reward. I merely wish to serve my queen and to clear my child of her sins,” he said, bowing his head in humility.

Something about the man’s demeanor compelled him to give him a chance. Kageyama paid for his mead and followed the man to his home. His daughter sat on the floor, in front of the fireplace.

“My dear Kanae. I brought this man to clear your conscience,” the man said and Kageyama had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He was no priest to forgive other people’s sins, but he wasn’t going to pass up a chance on getting some information.

The little girl rose from the floor, her beige dress hanging loose from her scrawny body and he fiery red hair flowing over her shoulders.. She reached up and grabbed Kageyama’s finger, pulling him toward her room. She sat on her bed and looked up at him.

“is it true that you will forgive my sins?” she asked in a small voice.

“No. God forgives sins. You must pray for Him to forgive your sins. I can, however, help make your conscience lighter. What’s bothering you?” he asked. Kageyama had always been good with kids, which was a wonder given he was terrible with people in general.

“I talked to the bad guy,” she whispered, looking around the room for signs of being eavesdropped.

“Tell me, how did it go? Did he hurt you?” Kageyama asked, protectiveness swelling up in

his chest.

“No. He said I reminded him of his sister. He played doll with me. Mum and dad were out and I was cold. He walked in and I was scared, but he promised I didn’t have to be scared. He turned on the fire for me and I wasn’t cold anymore,” she smiled.

Kageyama frowned at that. Something was odd about that narrative. Why would a runaway sorcerer stop to play dolls with a child?

“Did you have fun playing with him?” he asked.

“Yeah. He was very nice. He had to leave because mum and dad were getting here. He said he was going to the village next door,” she said, swinging her legs back and forth.

“Do you remember the name of the village?” he asked.

“It was something like Nagasumi,” she frowned in concentration

“Nagamushi?” he corrected her.

“Yeah,” she nodded and smiled widely.

“Why did he tell you all of this?” Once again the sorcerer displayed strange behavior for a fugitive.

“Because I asked. He was leaving so I asked where he was going. He said it wasn’t far. Said the name was Nagamushi. Said he would try to visit. I hope he comes back he was really nice,” she nodded vigorously.

“Is that so?” he asked and bit his lip.

“Daddy said he was a bad guy. What did he do wrong?” she asked, peering up at Kageyama.

Kageyama frowned at that. How could he explain to the child why the sorcerer was bad? Technically he hadn’t done anything wrong.

“He ran away,” he told her.

“Why?” she asked and he sighed, unsure how to answer that one either. Luckily he was saved by the girl’s father, who had probably been eavesdropping the whole time and walked in.

“I think that’s enough, sunshine. Say thank you to the young man for listening to you,” he smiled down at his daughter.

The girl got up and bowed to Kageyama. “Thank you for your time,” she said.

Kageyama smiled and kneeled down to be eye to eye with her. “No. Thank you,” he said and smiled before getting up and walking to the door. “Here,” he said to the man, “buy your daughter some decent toys. And don’t you dare leave her cold and alone in the house again.” Kageyama’s face was dark, his lips pressed into a thin line as he fished out a small pouch of talents and gave it to the man.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” The man bowed but Kageyama turned around and left. He was going to leave first thing in the morning.

******

The journey to Nagamushi was endless. It was actually only three hours but it felt like forever. Kageyama couldn’t wait to get there. The sorcerer was within his grasp and he refused to let him escape. He could already imagine: he would drag the boy into the throne room and force him to kneel before the queen. Then they would take him to the dungeons and Kageyama would be gifted beyond his imagination. He could already see Oikawa’s face, contorted in disgust and annoyance. He smiled at the prospect.

Kageyama could barely contain himself when he arrived. He could immediately tell the sorcerer was here. There was a heavy tension in the air. As he stopped in the middle of the square he was not greeted with warmth and smiles. Rather, everyone gathered around him and started booing. He was not fazed. The villages far from the capital were not fans of the royals. Kageyama got down from his horse and lifted the royal insignia which he carried attached to his belt. All villagers went silent, not brave enough to disrespect the queen herself since they believed she had been chosen by God.

“I am looking for a criminal. He is a dangerous sorcerer. You call him the fire whisperer. He had orange hair and is around this height,” he said and lifted his hand up to his shoulder to indicate the sorcerer’s height. “You will hand him over and in exchange, a large sum will be awarded,” his voice boomed through the square. Silence followed.

Kageyama’s eyes darkened. He knew the boy was here. He was going to get him and take him to his queen. Nothing and no one was getting in the way of his quest. Kageyama started walking and stopped when he reached an old man. Given his composure he deduced him to be the village’s elder.

“Here is the deal: you will hand over the sorcerer or I will burn your village to the ground,” Kageyama smiled and tilted his head to the side, eyes wide and menacing.

The elder shook from head to toe but glared at him. “Go fuck a horse,” he said and spat.

Kageyama saw red. He slowly brought his hand up and wiped the spit from his face. He looked at his hand before looking back at the elder. Kageyama nodded and turned around, walking over to one of the shacks. Going in he grabbed a torch and lit it up before coming back out.

“This is what happens when you disobey your queen!” he called out to the villagers before making his way to the barn and throwing the torch inside. Immediately the hay on the ground caught on fire. Kageyama stood before the burning barn, arms crossed and head held high, waiting for anyone to come forward and defy him.

“Bring me the boy or your plantation will be next!” he yelled out. Surprisingly his demeanor was calm. He was clearly mad but it showed in his eyes and not on his face. He wasn’t red and his body wasn’t shaking. However, his eyes held an unparalleled anger. Kageyama looked behind him and watched the barn burn, collapsing on itself. He turned back to face the crowd and smirked as he was what he was waiting for.

“Sensei! Stop! Don’t do this!” he heard a soft voice yell.

A man made his way through the crowd and stopped before Kageyama. He pulled the boy forward by his hair and threw him onto the ground.

“I told them! I told them all not to shelter this this… this filthy criminal!” the man yelled and turned back to the crowd. “I told all of you! Now look what has happened! This is what happens when you go against God’s will!” the man motioned towards the burning barn.

Kageyama wasn’t paying attention. Instead he was looking down at the boy on the ground. He matched the description perfectly. Kageyama leaned down and grabbed a lock of his orange hair, pulling him up. The boy clenched his teeth and looked up at Kageyama who was taken aback. His eyes were incredibly warm and fierce. His mouth was contorted into a snarl and his jaw was set. Kageyama inspected his face closely and noticed a scar on his right temple. This was the sorcerer he was looking for. Kageyama grinned.

“And so we meet, Fire Whisperer.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the end of the chapter for the most beautiful fanart by aejoo26.tumblr.com

Hinata refused to talk. The knight had cuffed him with iron shackles so he couldn’t get out of the situation. He could have tried something back at the square, but he would’ve put many lives at risk. The knight looked scary but he had to be strong. He had a mission to accomplish and being captured would hinder it. To get a chance at escaping he had to play nice and somehow do so while withholding the most crucial information.

Tied up in the living room of the elder’s house, Hinata felt bad for the man who had tried his best to protect him. Because of him, his barn was on fire and his people were terrified and going to get hurt. Under normal circumstances, Hinata would never have allowed himself to settle in a village, but when he woke up to Sugawara Koushi’s bright smile something shifted inside him. At first, it had been impossible to identify what it was. As Suga showered him with a rather motherly love Hinata noticed how much he craved that which he had never had. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the knight walked in and closed the door ominously behind him. Their eyes met and a shiver ran down Hinata’s spine. The knight’s piercing blue eyes glittered with triumph, his chin tilted upwards ever so slightly conveying a sense of superiority.   

“Hello, sorcerer. I am Kageyama Tobio, a royal knight for Queen Madoka Yachi of Miyagi,” the knight stepped slowly toward him. “I am here to arrest you.”

“What for?” Hinata looked up at him, widening his eyes in the slightest and raising his eyebrows, trying his best to fabricate a look of innocence.

“For not registering yourself as a magic user, for using magic without knowledge of the Queen, and for evading arrest,” the knight, Kageyama, crossed his arms over his chest.

“Okay. Fine. Then take me already,” Hinata mumbled, slumping against his chair. He hadn't been expecting such concrete charges against him. It would be easier to think of an escape plan if they were on the road and Kageyama was focused on the journey. Also, it would be much better for his own self-esteem if he could at least catch a glimpse of Suga before he departed. For that to happen he would have to pretend to collaborate with the knight.

Suga was the village’s healer and a sorcerer who was also not registered. Nobody dared report him, however, since he was close to a miracle worker. Hinata had been looking for him for a while and when he heard he was in Nagamushi he immediately made his way there. Things did not go as planned, though, because bandits had ambushed him on the way there. It was quite the nasty fight and the last thing he remembered was stumbling into the village, broken bones and bloody wounds, and collapsing in the middle of the square. Upon waking up he was greeted with an angelic smile and careful hands. 

Given Hinata’s debilitated state Suga took him in without a second thought and, upon learning his true identity, taught him all he could about the art of healing so he could use it on himself. Suga’s landlord had found out about Hinata a couple of days before but had been pretending not to know in order to be in good terms with the village’s healer and, therefore, the other villagers. He was an old man of old values, though, and when the knight showed up and burned the barn he was convinced it was a sign from God.

“Not so quickly, sorcerer. First, I’m going to ask you some questions.” Kageyama’s voice intruded his thoughts bringing him back to reality. The pitch of his voice was higher than Hinata had expected but held a steadiness which required a lot of effort to master. 

“Ask ahead, mister knight,” Hinata fluttered his lashes and the corner of his mouth turned up.

Kageyama’s expression darkened and Hinata considered mocking was perhaps not the brightest idea.

“Let’s start with your name,” Kageyama grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of Hinata’s, sitting down to face him.

He couldn’t give his real name. That would mean endangering his family and he would never do that. “Satoru. Fu-Fukuhara Satoru” Hinata stuttered out, cursing himself for his shaky voice.

“So, we are not sharing names, are we? I thought we were close enough for that,” Kageyama glared. “Next question, who in this village helped you? I want names.”

Right there was another piece of information Hinata couldn’t reveal. He would never, ever betray those who had helped him in his time of greatest need. “No one. I threatened to burn down the village if they handed me over.” The lie came out with more ease this time, but it was not enough to convince Kageyama.

“Is that so? The elder seemed quite adamant on his hatred towards the crown,” Kageyama crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips.

“I told them to be convincing.” Hinata plastered a smile on his face that was certainly not convincing given the knight’s reaction. He knew he should be pretending to cooperate but this guy and his calm demeanor got on his nerves.

Kageyama got up and slowly made his way towards Hinata. He reached his hand out and, like a snake unto its prey, snatched Hinata’s hair in his fist, pulling his head back. Hinata let out an involuntary growl of pain. Despite his hatred for the knight, he couldn’t control his body’s reaction to pain.

“You do not seem to understand the situation you are in, sorcerer. This is an interrogation. You are mandated by law, to tell the truth,” the knight looked down at him like he was a vermin he wanted to squish under his foot.

Ah, so, he was one of those righteous knights who believed the law was above everything. It was sad, really, how they believe there was only right or wrong, black or white. He was well aware of the way the Queen trained her knights to be loyal to her and only her, always complying and never questioning. Kageyama, who looked around Hinata’s age, had probably been under the Queen’s brainwashing from birth. Hinata felt a twinge of pity for the knight, but it did not last long.

“I was truthful in all of my answers, sir,” Hinata looked away, trying to convey submission. Kageyama would never believe he was telling the truth so the least he could do for himself was not change his narrative.

Kageyama shook his head and pulled on Hinata’s hair making him look up again. “You better tell the truth, or things will not end well for you,” he growled, pushing Hinata’s head back and releasing his hair before storming out of the room.

Hinata clenched his teeth and glared at his back. This knight was pure evil. Once the door was closed he took a deep breath, trying to gather strength and find a way out of the situation. Having evaded the crown so many times so he was not about to be captured by a stupid righteous knight. The knight, Kageyama, stormed in, snapping Hinata out of his thoughts. Following the knight was Suga, shoulders back in impeccable posture and head held high. Even if Suga wasn’t scared, Hinata was and he pulled against the ropes tying him to the chair. 

“What are you doing?” Hinata cried out, voice breaking with despair. 

Kageyama closed the door behind them, muffling the noise of a ruckus happening outside. “You see, when you have a rogue amongst you it is wiser to give me the answers yourself,” he pulled out a knife and started playing with it. “Let’s try this again, shall we?” He looked at Suga. “What is the sorcerer's name?” Suga kept his mouth shut, looking defiantly into Kageyama’s eyes. “Don’t make this harder than it has to be. What is the sorcerer’s name?” He made his way towards Suga and extended his arm so the blade rested against his neck.

Fear bubbled up inside Hinata, leaving a void in his stomach as it made its way up his chest, clenching at his heart. With one swift motion, Kageyama could sink the blade into Suga’s neck and all life would be drained from him. The thought itself squeezed at Hinata’s chest, making it hard to breathe. After all, Suga had done for him, after how much he’d cared for him and loved him Hinata could not let him die. Despair clenched at his throat as he struggled to get the words out.

“Shouyou! My name is Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata cried out. “Please… don’t hurt him,” he croaked out. Suga looked at him, a twinge of pity in his eyes. Hinata knew Suga wanted him to keep his identity a secret, but Hinata refused to put Suga in even more danger.

“Now we’re talking,” Kageyama smiled and pulled his knife back. “Well, Hinata, since you started talking let’s keep it going. Besides the healer and the elder, who else helped you?” 

Hinata wanted to throw up. The man before him had to be a sick person to smile after holding a knife to someone’s throat. He had known the Royal Knights were ruthless, but he had never imagined it was to the point of killing innocent people to get information.

“I already told you! Nobody helped me! I threatened them,” Hinata cried out, refusing to turn on the people who had helped him.

“Is that so? Because the old man confirmed you were staying at the healer’s house and being mentored by him.” 

“I already told you, I made him do it!” Hinata looked at Suga, trying to plead with his eyes for the healer to follow his story.

“So we are back to lying, huh?” Kageyama shook his head and made his way toward Hinata. “Since you don’t want to tell me maybe the healer will.” Kageyama positioned himself from behind Hinata. “You see, the Queen ordered for you to be brought alive, but she never said anything about missing a finger or two,” Kageyama whispered in his ear and Hinata felt the light touch of the dagger sliding down his arm, a promise of pain. 

“It was the whole village, sir. I took him in because I was designated to, but the entire village chose to help him,” Suga said, speaking for the first time. 

Hinata felt his eyes sting with tears and his chest constrict. Suga was going to get hurt and so was the whole village. Everyone who had helped him was going to be punished and it was all his fault. The pain in his chest increased with every second he looked at Suga thus he looked away, refusing to let the knight see him cry. 

“That’s better,” Kageyama said and put away his dagger. “I suppose the Queen will double the taxes to be paid by this village. Worst case scenario a flogging or two. Either way, be glad the entire village helped or it would be a death sentence,” he said to Suga who nodded but spoke no more.

Kageyama clicked his tongue and walked out of the house. Hinata sighed and turned to face Suga. “Why did you do that?” he whimpered, tearing up once more.

Suga looked away, biting his lower lip to stop its quivering. Silence befell them as Hinata waited for his answer. After what could have been minutes or hours - Hinata wasn’t sure - Suga turned to face him, mouth pressed into a thin line.

“He was not going to buy your story, Shouyou,” he said, voice flat.

“I don’t care! He’s going to flog you, Suga! Didn’t you hear him? They’ll come back for the village!” Hinata screamed, the tears finally overflowing and streaming down his face.  

“He won’t get the chance. They will surely come after me so I’ll lead them away. Don’t worry, they won’t catch me,” Suga said, his voice regaining some of its motherly colors. 

“I’m so sorry,” Hinata cried. “I’m sorry I even came here, to begin with. None of this would-” he hiccuped. “None of this would have happened if I hadn’t come here. I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, unable to look at Suga any longer. 

“No. Nononono, don’t cry,” Suga whispered, kneeling before him and cupping his cheeks. “None of this is your fault. The only people to blame for this are the queen and her knights. You were just trying to survive and there is nothing wrong with that.” Suga wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

“But I put you all in danger,” Hinata shook his head, the flow of his tears not stopping. 

“We put ourselves in danger, Shouyou. We chose to protect you. None of this rests on you, okay? It’s not your fault,” Suga whispered, pulling him into a gentle hug.

Hinata cried into his chest, letting out the fear and guilt he had been holding in. He was so scared, not only for Suga and the other villagers but also for himself. As far as he knew Kageyama was ruthless and God only knew what he would do to him. The only comfort he could find was Suga’s fingers in his hair and his soothing voice in his ear, calming him down gradually. 

When he finally stopped crying Suga pulled away and looked down at him. “Do you have the Pearl with you?” he asked and Hinata shook his head.

“It’s in my bag. I left it at your house so you shouldn’t have a hard time finding it,” he replied.

“Okay. I’ll keep it safe, Shouyou, I promise. When you escape come find me,” he said and cupped Hinata’s cheeks. “If the Queen gets her hands on you, don’t let her crush you, okay? You are much stronger than you think,” Suga whispered and leaned down, kissing the top of his head. 

Hinata closed his eyes briefly and leaned into his kiss, his heart heavy. “Suga-san… Stay safe… Please,” he pleaded. 

“You too, Shouyou. You too.” Suga whispered against his hair.

Hinata opened his eyes when the man pulled away. They shared a smile that didn’t quite reach their eyes before Suga walked out, leaving Hinata alone in the house. Closing his eyes he let his head drop, thinking about the laughs he’d shared with Suga, the happy times he’d experienced in the course of but a few weeks. He would miss him so much. He had always known departure would come, but he hadn’t expected it to be caused by his capture. His head snapped up when Kageyama stormed into the house.

“Where is it?” he screamed at Hinata,  face red and his fist clenched at his sides. 

“Where is… what, exactly?” Hinata frowned, tilting his head to the side.

“Don’t play dumb,” Kageyama growled, stepping toward Hinata, a dark aura surrounding him. 

“I am not!” Hinata squealed, wanting to punch himself in the face for sounding so pathetic. What the fuck was wrong with this guy?

“Where is the horse?” Kageyama pulled his leg back and kicked over one of the chairs, sending it against the wall with such force it broke. 

Hinata winced and stared incredulously at the deranged individual before him. “Horse? What horse?” He immediately regret opening his mouth when Kageyama turned to him.

“The horse that was supposed to take the both of us back to the kingdom,” he said through clenched teeth. 

“I don’t know anything about the horse!” Hinata insisted, deciding the knight probably had anger management issues. 

Kageyama surveyed him, jaw clenched and lips pressed into a thin line. He turned around and stormed out once more, leaving Hinata to try to process all that had happened. Someone had stolen Kageyama’s horse maybe to prevent them from leaving. There was yelling outside and he wanted to know what was happening but willed himself to stay in place so Kageyama wouldn't lash out at him. The screaming went on for a few minutes before everything went quiet. Hinata’s curiosity was eating at him but before he could move to see what had happened Kageyama was once again inside the house. Neither of them spoke as Kageyama moved about, collecting his belongings and shoving them into his bag. Once he was done he turned back to Hinata, who instantly looked away. 

“Since someone decided it was a good idea to pull a stunt and set my horse free, we are walking to the kingdom,” Kageyama said, slinging his bag over his shoulders.

Hinata’s eyes widened and he stared at Kageyama. “Walking? That’s a fifteen-day walk!” he exclaimed, horrified at the prospect of walking for fifteen days with this man. 

“Your friends should have considered that before setting my horse free,” Kageyama walked over to Hinata and untied him from the chair. 

He put the rope into his bag and pulled out an iron chain that sickened Hinata. Kageyama attached one of the ends of the iron chain to Hinata's cuffs and the other end to his belt. Escaping seemed further away with each passing second since iron drained his powers. Even so, he willed himself not to despair, knowing he had to remain calm in order to come up with a plan. Kageyama stepped back and Hinata groaned as Kageyama pulled him up. His whole body hurt from being tied up for so long and he was having trouble keeping his knees steady. He rolled back his shoulders and head before going up on his tiptoes and reaching up. 

Cold metal pressed onto his neck and he froze in place. Looking down he saw Kageyama’s blade against his neck and very slowly lowered his arms, body trembling. 

“W-What…?” Hinata croaked out.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kageyama pressed the blade harder against his neck and he winced, lowering himself from his tiptoes. 

“Stretching?” he offered in a small voice. It was hard to find his courage with a knife pressed to his neck.

Kageyama did not respond but looked into his eyes, assessing, looking for any signs of lying. Finding none, he pulled back and sheathed his dagger. 

“Do not try to pull anything or there will be serious consequences,” he said, turning his back on Hinata. “Keep up, if you can,” he said and started walking.

Hinata stayed silent as they walked through the main square, not meeting eyes with the villagers. Taking advantage of his hair he hid, lacking the courage to face them. He knew he should apologize, make a big speech about never giving up or surrendering, but he didn’t. Instead, he kept his head down and let Kageyama lead him away from the village and into the forest. 

**

They had been walking for a few hours when Hinata halted and tugged on the chains. Kageyama grunted as he was pulled back by his waist and turned around to face him. 

“It’s dark. We should make camp,” Hinata held his head high. 

“Out of the question. We are getting to the castle as soon as possible,” Kageyama tugged on the chain but Hinata refused to budge.

“It’s a fifteen-day walk. If we don't rest we won't survive to make it there.” Hinata bit his lip and looked around before turning around to Kageyama. “Plus, these woods are dangerous,” he added.

“I’m a royal knight, I think I can deal with bandits,” Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned around to leave but Hinata pulled him back violently.

“Stop being so dumb! I know these Woods, they are home to gangs of bandits so infamous not even the queen dares go after them!” Hinata growled. Why did he have to be so stubborn? 

Kageyama tugged on the chain and Hinata stumbled forward. He grabbed the sorcerer by the throat, choking him.  “Don't you dare speak of the Queen,” he growled. 

Despair filled Hinata as his hands shot up to Kageyama’s, trying to loosen the grip. Tears prickled his eyes and he looked into Kageyama’s eyes, pleading for his life. His feet kicked uselessly in the air and his chest constricted painfully from lack of oxygen. Something flickered in Kageyama’s eyes - if Hinata hadn’t been gasping for air he would have said it was fear - and Hinata hit the floor, a hand over his throat as he tried to regain his breath. He felt the familiar bubbling of fear in his stomach and he immediately understood what the knight sought.The Queen liked her prisoners to be submissive, thus she had to break them. Kageyama was only trying to making her job easier by breaking Hinata during the journey. 

No, Hinata decided, he would not be broken. Taking a shaky breath and wiping away his tears Hinata gathered his courage and stood up, holding his head high. “Fine,” he whispered through clenched teeth. “Let’s keep going, then.”

Kageyama surveyed him for a moment. “I will not tolerate disrespect towards the queen,” he said and gripped the chain tighter. 

“Yes, sir,” Hinata mumbled, keeping his eyes up. He would not back down before the knight. 

Kageyama clicked his tongue and turned away, pulling on the chain so they were walking again. Hinata looked down and clenched his fists. Why was this guy so entitled? Probably because, like all other Royal Knights, he strongly believed he was doing what was right, living in a black and white world. As much as it angered him Hinata couldn’t help but feel bad. He knew the knight had probably been brainwashed all his life to believe the Queen was the only righteous person there was. An idea flew into his mind and he almost tripped over his feet. Maybe, just maybe, he could show Kageyama all sides of the battle, the full spectrum of colors between black and white. Maybe, just maybe, he could teach him.

**(A/N: The most beautiful fanart for this AU)**

****

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kageyama was at his wit’s end. It seemed the sorcerer was incapable of walking ten meters without tripping, even falling a few times. It wasn't like he cared if Hinata scraped his knees and hands on the twigs, or if he occasionally scratched his face on a branch. What annoyed him was that every time Hinata fell there was a heavy tug on Kageyama’s belt which made it significantly harder to keep walking. After what felt like the millionth time he snapped, turning around and pulling on the chain. 

“Can't you walk?” he growled at the sorcerer who looked at him through droopy eyelids.

“Sorry,” Hinata mumbled, straightening up. “it's just really dark and I can't see the ground very well.” He brought his hand up and rubbed his eyes.

Kageyama looked away, feeling a strange tug at his chest. He labeled it as annoyance and huffed. Why was this guy so useless? He was supposed to be this great sorcerer but he couldn't even walk in the dark without tripping. As much as they needed to keep going Kageyama decided a few hours rest wouldn't be of much harm. Plus, it would make him more aware of his surroundings.

“Fine, we’ll make camp. We leave with the first ray of sunlight, though,” he said, turning around and walking away, Hinata being pulled along by the chain.

After a few minutes of searching he finally found a suitable clearing. It was small but there were enough leaves on the ground to make it soft enough to sleep on. There was also a tree that stood out to him, tall and sturdy. He dragged Hinata towards it.

“Sit down,” he ordered.

Having expected some sort of resistance, Hinata’s compliance took him by surprise. 

“If you try to leave you're dead,” he warned him before grabbing another chain from his bag, this one longer and heavier. Taking one of the ends of the chain he walked around the tree, tying Hinata to it. 

Hinata looked up at him with dull eyes. “Is this really necessary?”

Kageyama didn't look at him as he connected both ends of the chain with an iron padlock. Unfortunately for Hinata, the key was nowhere in sight. 

“It is of the utmost necessity. Sorcerers are manipulative and can bewitch guards to let them escape. The more iron around you the better,” Kageyama said, standing up and crossing his arms, looking down at him.

Hinata looked up but his eyes did not hold as much determination as they had earlier, perhaps due to fatigue. 

“You only say that because you know you're no match for me,” he said, the corner of his mouth lifting.

Kageyama snorted and turned away, busying himself with setting up camp. “I am more than a match for you.  However, if I had to fight you, I'm not entirely sure I could bring you back alive to my Queen and she would be oh-so-disappointed in me. We can't afford that, now, can we?” Kageyama said as he picked up dry sticks for a fire. 

“What? Are you her lover or something? Sounds like you two are having an affair,” Hinata said and Kageyama spluttered, dropping some of the twigs in his arms. 

Pretending not to have been caught off guard he bent down and picked them up. Hinata’s voice had held no malice, he had only been making an affirmation based on his observations. Still, it stirred something nasty inside of Kageyama.

“That is ludicrous. I have no romantic interest in the Queen. Besides, she could do much better than a lowly knight such as I,” he said, kneeling down and setting up the twigs.

“Well, that's for sure,” Hinata commented and Kageyama glared at him. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“What?” Hinata squeaked. “You said it yourself!”

Kageyama clicked his tongue and went back to working on the fire. Who did this sorcerer think he was to make such crude assumptions about him? It was offensive to think of the Queen in such a way. Kageyama only admired her, worshiped her for the leader she was. He was devoted because she was… Kageyama couldn't finish the thought and a fearful question popped into his mind. “Why am I devoted to her?” But as quickly as it came he shoved it aside with a strong affirmation. “I am devoted to her because she is my Queen, the highest entity chosen by God himself.” 

Drawing himself back to the present he looked down at his attempt at a fire. It wasn't working and he couldn't figure out why. He had built fires hundreds of times while training as knight and going on campaigns. Why did it have to fail now out of all times? Why right when he had captured the most elusive sorcerer in the kingdom? It had to be some cruel joke by Fate itself.

“If you untie my hands I can help you with that,” Hinata quipped from his place underneath the tree.

Kageyama snorted but it held no humor. “You're funny. Sure, I'll let you go so you can burn me to a crisp and escape. What do you take me for?” 

Hinata offered a sheepish smile “It’s always worth a try,” he hummed. “Although… I wouldn't hurt you or anything, just knock you out."

"How considerate of you." Kageyama rolled his eyes and turned back to the unlit fire. He glared at the sticks in his hand before throwing them off to the side. He stood and brushed himself off. “I was gonna light the fire for your sake, but if you're gonna be a brat then I won't. It's not even that cold,” he said, holding his head high as he grabbed a long cloth from his bag and folded it a few times. 

“If you say so, who am I to go against the word of a Royal Knight?” The corner of Hinata’s mouth lifted. 

“Shut up before I make you,” Kageyama grumbled, laying down and using the folded cloth as and pillow. 

“Goodnight to you too.” Kageyama heard Hinata say but decided not to respond, closing his eyes instead. 

**

Their journey continued on during the next three days with no further complications. As they walked through forests and roads there was no exchange of words save for Kageyama giving Hinata the occasional order to walk faster or stop tripping. If they kept going at that pace they could reach the castle within a week, four days earlier than first thought. But, of course, something  **had** to go wrong. Fate was never this nice to Kageyama so when things went wrong he all but marveled at how it hadn't happened any earlier.

They had been walking only for a couple of hours when Kageyama felt a heavier-than-usual tug on his chain. He turned around ready to yell at the incompetent sorcerer – after all, they had stopped to rest but two hours ago - but upon laying his eyes on him he instantly knew something was wrong. Hinata was on the ground, curled up, holding his hands to his chest, his entire body shaking. At first,  Kageyama thought he could be tricking him, but something inside him compelled him to kneel before the boy.

“Sorcerer? What is wrong? Get up!” He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Hinata didn’t move for a bit, his ragged breathing mixing with the sounds of the forest. As Kageyama tried shaking him the boy’s back arched and he let out a haunting wail. Immediately Kageyama knew what was wrong. Laying on top of his legs were his hands, his chained wrists bleeding profusely. More than that, the chains themselves were deformed, taking the shape of the boy’s wrists. Somehow he had managed to use his powers to heat up the chains and try to melt them so he could escape causing them to melt right over his skin.

“You idiot!” Kageyama screamed, grabbing the boy’s hands to closer inspect the wounds, but he could barely see anything.

Kageyama stood up and pulled Hinata along. Noticing that the sorcerer couldn’t walk, he grabbed him by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Not too long ago he'd heard the sound of running water, now he ran towards it. Why had this idiot tried to do this? Of course, no one would want to be imprisoned but it couldn't be that bad. Kageyama wasn’t a cruel escort and Hinata wouldn’t be imprisoned by a cruel Queen. Did he really believe it would be such terrible fate? Terrible enough for him to mutilate himself and perhaps lose his hands in an attempt to escape?

Another cry of pain from Hinata echoed through the forest and Kageyama cursed. He shouldn’t even be worrying about this. The boy was a prisoner so he shouldn’t care about whether he was in pain or not. Something stirred within him, though, and he couldn’t fight it. Something inside of him was compelling him to help this boy. Why? How was he different from all the other people Kageyama had watched suffer? What was so special about him?

As they reached the river Kageyama placed Hinata down by the edge, trying his best to ignore the heart-wrenching cries of pain coming from him. He grabbed his forearms, not paying mind to the pained protests, and sunk his arms into the cool running water, all the way to the elbow. He cried again but this time it was mixed with relief and Kageyama found himself relaxing, knowing that at least the boy's flesh was no longer burning. Grabbing the key from his bag Kageyama opened the lock on the chains and tried pulling them off but they were glued to the boy’s skin.

“You goddamn idiot,” he mumbled and let go of him. “Keep your hands in the water,” he said and pulled a rag out of his bag, twisting it up and placing it into Hinata’s mouth. “This is going to hurt, okay?”

Kageyama was well aware of Hinata's aloofness, but he knew he had to keep talking. A memory invaded his mind; him and his mother working on the garden, planting new flowers. She would often sing to them and on one occasion Kageyama finally asked why.  _ Flowers can hear us, Tobio,  _ she’d said,  _ all living beings can. Even if they don’t understand our words we can speak with our heart and they will feel it.  _ From that day one Kageyama sang to the flowers with her every night until she died; then he stomped on the garden and rooted out all the roses and lilies, as if it would somehow dull the pain of the loss.

Returning to his senses, Kageyama continued talking; he started reciting an old folktale he knew by heart, putting his heart into it as he tried to calm the boy. As he spoke he slid his fingers under the shackles, peeling away the skin bit by bit with his thumb. He could hear Hinata’s cries muffled by the cloth, but he couldn’t stop now. As soon as he freed one wrist Hinata brought it to his chest. Kageyama let him be and worked on the second one, freeing it in due time. After throwing the remains of the shackles to the side he took Hinata’s hands again, examining the wounds.

It was much worse than he had hoped. All over his wrists there was no pale skin in the center of the wound, only the red moist flesh mottled with sickly yellow spots. On the edges some of the charred skin remained attached to Hinata’s body. The burn followed exactly the shape of where the shackles had been, perfectly outlined by the scorched skin. This was really bad. Kageyama had seen wounds like these many years ago.

Part of a royal knight’s training was to learn to make a sword and care for one. They were being mentored by the village's blacksmith when one of the boys in his group tripped and ended up dipping his hand into hot liquid iron, all the way to his elbow. His screams still haunted Kageyama sometimes, the sheer pain and desperation from it was overwhelming. They had immediately carried him to Kiyoko, the court sorcerer, but even her healing powers couldn’t do much. The boy survived but he lost his forearm. Kageyama now wondered if the same was to happen to Hinata. Would the sorcerer lose both his hands? Maybe not. Maybe wrist burns would heal better than full-immersion-into-hot-iron ones.

Kageyama was brought back to reality by the sorcerer slumping backwards onto the ground, passed out but alive. Good. At least now he wouldn’t be suffering. Kageyama washed his wrists again before searching the river's edge for healing herbs. He did all he could think of; applying a soothing salve onto the wounds, bandaging it, washing Hinata’s face and leaving a damp towel on his forehead but at this point, all he could do was wait.  _ He can’t die _ , he told himself as he watched him rest,  _ if he dies the Queen will banish me. I can’t let him die. I don’t want him to die. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! I wanted to put out my best content but it's been a really nasty writer's block so I decided to post what I had. Hope you'll stick with me through this one!


End file.
